A Fish Tale
by emina-chan
Summary: A new fanfiction that I started not too long ago. I was thinking about mermaids at the time, and all of sudden this came up in my head.  Let me know what you think, I might write a second story like this. I'm already getting new ideas! XD


**A Fish Tail**

**Summary:**_A boy gets washed up on the shore of this girl's island. She finds him and takes care of him till he gets better. She helps him find a place to stay. He soon starts settling in, fitting in well with the people of the island. Until invaders arrive and attack in their search for the boy, who later turns out to be no ordinary human._

(More will be added to the summary as the story continues! Thought it would be best to keep the readers guessing -)

She watched him silently from the balcony of her bedroom, her home just beside the sandy beach. He stood in the ripples of the ocean waves as they came into the shore, the water moving around his feet and pulling the sand with it as it went back to mix with the sea. She took a deep breath, a hint of longing in her eyes. She held a clenched fist against her chest, feeling her heart racing, hearing its rapid beating.

She turned her head away as he looked to a girl calling out to him, smiling warmly as she came to stop beside him and hug him. She walked back into her room, sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at the floor. "Of course…he wouldn't stay single long with looks like that…" she muttered.

He had only showed up about three days ago, and already she found him irresistible. He had suddenly shown up on the beach one morning, his clothes looking like rags. His body beaten and slightly bruised, a few cuts and scrapes disfigured his skin. She had found him unconscious, laying on the damp sand. She had helped him recover, also found him a place to stay.

When she talked of looks, what she meant was his long black hair, that went down to his waist, his dark blue eyes that seemed like they could look into a person's soul. He had a kind but gentle smile along with a nice build. What struck her curiosity was a strange tribal-looking tattoo that went down his back that she noticed when she had first tended to his injuries.

She was snapped from her concentration of thought, hearing her mother call her down for an early dinner. She sighed, replying before hurrying from her room. She moved down the stairs quickly, still deep in thought about the boy from the beach that she had been watching.

Her mother smiled as she came into the kitchen, plopping into a chair at the table. "Have you spoken with Riyuki lately?" she asked, her voice bright and cheerful. She sighed and shook her head "no…he seems busy lately…I thought it would be best to let him just have some time to himself…or with Yamaki…" she muttered the last bit of her words, with those three words, her voice sounded bitter. Her mother frowned a little "Kara…you're his friend…I'm sure he could make some time for you…you should at least try talking to him…" she told her as she set a plate of food in front of her daughter along with a glass filled with juice.

Kara sighed softly and nodded "you're right…" she mumbled before looking up to her mother and smiling weakly, "thanks mom." Her mother smiled back, nodding. She grabbed her purse from the counter and went towards the doorway, "ill be gone for a little while…don't forget to lock the doors if you go out…" she warned. Kara nodded before picking up her fork and wrapping some of the spaghetti noodles around it, then opening her mouth to let the fork end inside, her teeth pulling the noodles from the fork as she removed it, chewing them quietly.

-------

The boy, who Kara and her mother had referred to as Riyuki, looked from the girl hugging him, to the balcony of the one he had woken up to after having shown up on their island. His eyes looked somewhat disappointed when he didn't see her. I could've sworn that I felt her a moment ago… he thought wearily.

The girl hugging him, who turned out to be none other than Yamaki herself, looked up at him as he looked to the balcony. She giggled and kissed him gently "what are you looking at silly?" she asked playfully.

Riyuki blinked as she kissed him and laughed. Looking down at her, he smiled wearily "nothing…" he replied, hugging her a little tightly.

His smile didn't show how he truly felt at the time. To tell the truth, he was unhappy. It had been almost two days since he'd been able to see his new friend Kara. To him, she was special; after all, it was her who had saved him. Kara had given him a home, a reason to be happy, and new hopes. When he had finally woken up after Kara found him washed up on the beach, he felt empty inside. Like something was missing. But who could blame him? When he woke up, he had no idea who he was or where he came from. Riyuki was the name she had given him as well, since he could no longer remember his old name. If it weren't for Kara, he would have never met Yamaki as well. He had a lot to be grateful to her for.

He closed his eyes, sighing softly. Kara and Yamaki were supposedly friends, or that's what Yamaki would tell him. When he asked Kara, she would agree, but she didn't sound as sure of that as Yamaki did. When Yamaki was around, Kara would change. She wasn't the kind, happy, and gentle person she was when it was just her and Riyuki.

Then when Yamaki and Riyuki started dating, Kara seemed to disappear. Riyuki remembered it like it was yesterday, which technically it was. The three of them were at the house Kara had found for him, Yamaki and Riyuki were alone in his bedroom, Kara unpacking the things Yamaki had brought. Yamaki had started making a move on him. Right when her lips touched Riyuki's, Kara had returned. She stood in the doorway, speechless for a moment before she laughed dully, a fake smile appearing on her face. He could still remember her words perfectly 'You two seem busy…I'll just let you both have some privacy.." Before Riyuki could even call after her, Kara had disappeared. Thudding from her running feet sounded down the hall, going down the stairs, then the slamming of the door as she left. If Riyuki had looked out the window at that time, he could see her running across the sand, tears running down her face.

Yamaki looked up at Riyuki, concerned. "Riyuki what's wrong? Are you okay?" she asked wearily. He merely laughed and nodded "everything is fine…" he said gently. She didn't seem too sure, but she didn't push him to say anything. She nodded "alright then…so what do you want to do today?"

_That's it for now! Hope you enjoyed that sample of the story! More to come so keep posted -_


End file.
